The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Capsicum annuum, designated ‘SLP2B322’.
The new C. annuum ‘SLP2B322’ was discovered and selected as a single plant in Gedera, Israel in 2010, from the progeny of a cross between SC09-F4-33-b as the female parent (not patented) and AJ06-F3-378-19 as the male parent (not patented).
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by root cuttings in Bet Dagan, Israel in February, 2010 and has been asexually propagated since that time by cutting and rooting in Gedera, Israel and Almeria, Spain. The distinctive characteristics of this new C. annuum are stable and reproduce true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.